Don't Leave: The Unofficial Part 2
by pokemongeof
Summary: After the events of Don't Leave Part 1, Ash decides he wants to leave. But, will he learn something before he does? Please tell me if i need to change my summary! Criticism is okay!


**Hello people! This is my first Fanfiction, so I should introduce myself. I am pokemongeof, and I am a 13 year-old Super Smash Bros Melee "Professional" and Avid Pearl-shipper. I'll tell you my story 'bout those two, but anyways, this is a story that is the unofficial continuation of the PearlShipping Fanficition, Don't Leave The ending left a bad taste in my mouth. So i'm writing the ending the PearlShippers way!**

**Warning! Do not read this fanfiction without reading the First part of Don't leave, and this is a PearlShipping, with hints of Advance-Shipping, AND ANTI-PENGUIN SHIPPING! IF YOU ARE A PENGUIN-SHIPPER, I ADVISE YOU STOP READING THIS FANFIC!**

**Anyways**,** ENJOY!**

**Link to don't leave part 1: (P.S. put link in fanfiction url after frontslash) s/6438726/1/Dont_Leave**

* * *

"I can't believe Dawn would do such an evil and twisted thing to me!" Ash thought. "She knew she was in love with Kenny! WITH KENNY! And then she played with my emotions! I knew I never should have admitted my "love" to her. I'll get back with Misty, and we'll have a nice life away from Dawn!"

Ash, in rage, was walking away, going to tell Misty the news, but somewhere deep in his mind, he thought that this wasn't right. He quickly brushed the thought aside and kept walking away. He stopped when he heard the voice that bugged him, very much.

"Oh come on! I know I did something brave, but can we talk about this inside! It's kind of chilly!" whined Kenny.

Ash expected to hear Dawn thank Kenny for saving her when she was "falling for Ash", and then they'd kiss, and Ash would get sick in disgust. He tried ignoring the thankfulness, but, to his surprise, he didn't hear thankfulness, or Dawn.

"We need to talk Kenny. NOW," said May. She sounded serious, yet relaxed.

_May? Why would SHE be talking to Kenny? _Ash wondered. He decided he would hide behind a bush and investigate.

"What do you need to talk to me about! I have to see my dear Dawn," moaned Kenny.

"Listen Kenny, there is something you should know. What you did back there. It was just.. amazing. It's like you just took a sword, and drove it through..." May continued to say, but Ash didn't need to hear more.

_Great! Now SHE is congratulating Kenny! Dawn hurt ME! HURT ME! _Ash screamed in his mind. He was waiting to hear, "It's like you took a sword, and drove it through Ash's heart, because you knew Ash was trying to take Dawn away from you. It was very brave and courageous for you to do that." But instead, he heard..

"It was just amazing. It was like you took a sword, and drove it through **Dawn's Heart!** **DAWN'S** HEART!" May snapped. "SHE WAS TRYING TO MAKE UP FOR THE THINGS SHE DID WRONG IN THE PAST, AND **YOU **CAME ALONG AND RUINED EVERYTHING. YOU TOOK AWAY EVERYTHING THAT MATTERED TO DAWN, AND JUST CRUSHED IT INTO NOTHING! NOW, SHE IS EXTREMELY DEPRESSED, AND TALKING WITH DREW IN OUR ROOM, CRYING THROUGH EVERY SENTENCE! You should be ashamed of yourself, Kenny. You should be ashamed."

"Oh come on May! That could NEVER happen!" argued Kenny while they walked back inside, but Ash was left there, in complete and utter astonishment.

_Dawn...is...depressed? So.. everything she said to me was true. She DID love me, AND I JUST SPAT IN HER FACE! I LET KENNY PERSUADE ME! _Ash screamed in his head. He couldn't believe that was true. But, he needed to see it to believe it. So he crept to the window of May's room and sat under it.

What he heard was heart-breaking. He did hear crying, but not like losing someone crying, or pain crying. It was a cry of complete emptiness, like your life was useless or meaningless.

_That must be Dawn. _That's all Ash thought. He quickly peeked his head through the window.

What he saw shocked him. Drew sitting near Dawn, while she buried her head in a pillow, sobbing. He waited a little so Drew could start up a conversation.

"Come on Dawn. It's okay. You'll find someone else like A... like him. You do not need to cry," said Drew.

"But the only person I loved IS GONE! HE WANTS ME GONE FROM HIS LIFE, AS FAR AWAY AS POSSIBLE. HIS EXACT WORDS WERE 'You and Kenny here have a nice life together, Dawn. I on the other hand would be better suited making do with what's left of my life. As far away from you as possible, I might add.' Drew, there is no point in living anymore. If Ash isn't there, I have no purpose. He was the reason I kept pushing forward. If Kenny was there, I'd given up a LONG TIME AGO! I just don't want him, I NEED HIM! OH ASH... WHY DID YOU LEAVE?!" sobbed Dawn.

That was all Ash needed to hear. _No, No, NO! _He thought.

_Snap._

Ash ran as fast as he could away from the building, tears streaming down his face. When he realized that he was all alone, he fell to his knees and pounded the ground with clenched fists over and over again, screaming out, "OH WHY!? OH WHY?!"

He thought, "the time I confessed my feelings to her, she hurt me. But she was confused! When she confessed her feelings to me, I JUST REJECTED AND NEVER WANTED TO SEE HER! I HURT DAWN MORE THAN SHE HURT ME! What kind of cruel, heartless, unloving person AM I!"

He was alone, doing that for 5 minutes straight, and fell to the ground, sobbing quietly, saying the same things over again.

Finally, he gave himself a metaphorical slap. _Ash! What are you doing?! You are sobbing by yourself, when you SHOULD be making things right. It's time for you to fix this. _He finally thought. He made sure it looked like he was not crying, and headed back toward to the building.

Meanwhile...

Drew sat on the chair, sitting next to and consoling Dawn in her constant sobs with her face buried in a pillow. He never saw anyone this depressed...no..never saw anyone in so much anguish, he corrected himself.

Suddenly, he heard a knock at the door. He opened it, and there stood Ash.

"Ash! There you are! Dawn really needs you.. right now. Go to talk to her," Drew immediately said.

"Thanks Drew. Exactly what I was going to ask," Ash replied back.

Drew walked out the door while Ash walked to Dawn.

"Hey Dawn." he said as he reached her.

"Hi Ash." is all she said.

He went over and asked her, "Are you okay?"

She picked herself up and without hesitation, gave him a hug, pulled away and said, "Oh Ash! I'm so sorry I hurt you! I never meant to. Even from a few months ago! I was so confused, and I was blind. Ash, every word I said back there was true. I NEED YOU ASH! I never meant to hurt you in any way! I'm so sorry!" She said, weeping.

Ash just pulled her back into a hug and consoled her. "Dawn. You shouldn't be apologizing. You are the LAST TO apologize! I deeply hurt you, and because I let Kenny take over me, I became blinder than a Zubat. Dawn. I now know that every hurtful word I said wasn't true. I WAS CONFUSED. I love you, and I will never take you for granted again."

They stayed in that hug for a very long time. Dawn crying on his shoulder, and Ash shedding a few tears, saying over and over, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

After what seemed like an eternity, Ash pulled Dawn away, and wiped her tears away. "It's okay Dawn. I'm here now. And that's all you need to know. I will NEVER let Kenny do anything like that again. Dawn. I still love you the same way, no.. even more than I did when I confessed. I promise to never leave your side, because I NEVER want to see you like this. I want to see the amazing, cheerful, caring, funny, kind, and beautiful Dawn I know."

And then, Ash put his lips for hers, having the kiss that they have dreamed of. Dawn's eyes were filled with shock, but she return it, and Ash realized that she had returned to that same girl. After they parted, Ash said, "Now that we're together, I will never leave you."

Dawn replied, "This is why you are the guy of my dreams." And she pulled him in for another kiss.

After all that happened, they decided to spread the news. Upon realizing something, Ash said, "How we going to break the news to Kenny?"

"Well, we'll just have to find out!" Dawn jokingly said, and they walked out the door, hand and hand.

* * *

**Geof: Well guys! What do you think? Good ending right!**

**Ash: Thanks for adding that part 2. Now Dawn and I are both happy.**

**Dawn: I can never thank you enough, Geof.**

**Geof: *blushes* AWWWW. No wonder I'm a Pearlshipper!**

**Ash and Dawn: What?**

**Geof: I meant no wonder you two are a couple!**

**Well guys thanks for reading my first fanfic! Remember to Review, Favorite, and the other good stuff. **

**And also check out mah youtube: user/pokemongeof?feature=mhee**

**Credit to: Erin (BreakinDawn) & Bolt (EarthBolt-Infinite) for the original story  
**

**Nintendo and Gamefreak for creating Pokemon**

**Well. ¡Adios Muchachos and Muchachas!**


End file.
